


The Epic Gay Romance That May Or May Not Have Happened (But Definitely Happened)

by boheme06 (bohemu)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/boheme06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utter cracked-out fic for one splitsthesky's 21st birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epic Gay Romance That May Or May Not Have Happened (But Definitely Happened)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splitsthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splitsthesky/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a boy named Zac Efron, who was really hot and the epitome of sex. The only problem was that he was also clearly gay. Then he got an acting job in this Disney movie about a bunch of kids who ran around singing and dancing in their high school and there was some subtext going on all over the place. "Hey," he thought one day at a press event for the movie, "I should probably find some other kid on this network to hook up with behind the scenes!"

So he looked. But besides the too-gay brother of the girl named after a dog and Zac's own to-straight on-screen best friend, there were no other stars on the network Zac's age. On other networks age difference between couples isn't weird. But on Disney, the age difference is also the difference between a jail sentence and freedom.

So Zac transitioned his emo over not finding his gay soulmate into a movie career and started hanging out with people like Lance Bass and Leonardo DiCaprio, and dancing the night away at clubs. Eventually, as is the case in the new-fangled artsy world of Hollywood, where even the studios pretend to appreciate independent films, a movie Zac completed gets accepted at Sundance. There's lots of partying and snowball fights and photoshoots in winter clothes from The Gap at the festival, so Zac has the time of his life.

Then Zac notices him. His dream dude, slimmed down from his days on Disney's rival network for the hearts of pre-teen girls. But he was exactly in Zac's age range and from what Zac and the entire fanbase of this guy's show knows, no stranger to gay subtext. So Zac walks over and introduced himself as Zac Efron, king of hot sex, which is an official title if I ever saw one.

The guy introduces himself as Josh. But Zac isn't one for small talk so he smiles as politely and innocently as possible for walking hot sex, and awkwardly grabs Josh's hand. Josh looked a bit flustered at the way things are going, especially at such a public event. But he goes along with it as they both get drunk into the artistic-not-trashy festival night.

Zac has other things on his mind at this point, so he invites Josh up to his hotel room with promises of things that aren't even supposed to leave Las Vegas, much less make it to Utah. Josh was flattered and very angsty over the last gay hook-up he had at another press event, so the two spent the rest of the weekend going back and forth between hot sex (as it's the only kind that Zac can have) and talking about their epic emotional emotions and feelings. And it was all very gay. The end.


End file.
